The Cliff
The Cliff, also known as The Crappy Cliff, is a location on Inanimate Insanity. It a 20-yard high cliff and is where the first challenge took place and later re-appeared in the series. The bottom of the cliff has clean spring water surrounded by elephant feces. The Crappy Cliff In the first episode, MePhone4 states that the first challenge is to jump off the titular 60 foot cliff and that the first two people to do so would get to pick this season's teams. First, Pickle states that he has "loads of experience" in jumping off cliffs, and then proceeds to fail within 3 seconds. Balloon jumps but he forgets that he's made of helium so he floats slightly down. Taco sneaks behind Lightbulb before jumping and, despite Nickel yelling at her to not do, she kicks Lightbulb, who lands in the spring water and wins. Pepper jumped and also lands in the elephant feces, leading Salt to jump after her in an effort to "save" her, but she just lands on top of her and crushes her. Marshmallow then jumps and is about to land in the safe zone, but defies gravity and slides over above the feces and lands in it right before she was about to land in the safe zone. After 1 hour and 409 seconds of doing nothing and pathetic failure later, Balloon finally makes it into the fresh water. Sugar Rush In the candy challenge, Taco finds candy in the small pool at the bottom of the cliff. Pickle jumped, and missed the water, doing the same thing as in The Crappy Cliff. He fell into elephant feces surrounding the lake, and Taco jumped after him, and crushed Pickle. Crappy Anniversary In honor of the show's one year anniversary, MePhone takes the contestants back to the Crappy Cliff for the next challenge. The rules remain the same, but only the coolest dive will receive immunity. OJ is up first, but he mentions again that he can't swim. MePhone asks what he did in the first episode, which OJ notes that he just stood around and didn't react to anything. Paper mentioned that he is "screwed", when MePhone says he is not. Due to Paper winning in the previous challenge, he wins a plastic bag for the current one, which will protect him from the feces. Paper is overjoyed, though still not knowing what feces is. OJ jumps off the cliff, when Apple thinks of a plan to knock Marshmallow off the cliff with a rock. She throws the rock, missing Marshmallow, and shatters OJ while in mid-air. Marshmallow is next, as she jumps off the cliff and does turns and spins, but defies gravity at the last moment and falls into the feces. Pickle tells Taco that he has loads of experience in jumping off cliffs, though his harmed vision due to last episode may cause him to do worse. Taco appologizes and Pickle accepts, although he walks right off the cliff and into the safe zone. Taco blurts out a random word (Pictoo Waffles) and jumps. She suddenly becomes intelligent while falling, stating that she will have a 3/36 chance of making it into the water. She lands in the feces while laughing. Paper happily says that with his plasitc bag, he should do great. He jumps, but is blown into the face of the cliff by a gust of wind. He turns evil and shouts, but suddenly changes back, unsure of what is happening. Apple is next, but does not know how to jump. She jumps in the air but lands on her head and rolls off the cliff into the feces. Bow happily wants to try, and jumps off the cliff. She spins and twirls around, only to to cause herself to become nauseous and land into the water, vomiting moments later. This leads to Pickle winning, while, as MePhone said, everyone else did awful. Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1) As seen on MePhone's map where all the challenges are, the Crappy Cliff was seen briefly since it was probably the largest challenge. Later, Taco easily lands in the clear spring water while OJ stands on the edge. OJ then figures out what to do with the cork he got as a prize for winning last challenge and having the most fans so he jumps off the cliff with the cork on his head and lands safely in the water and that's it for Part 1. Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) The Cliff also makes an appearance in this part as well, and is seen when MePhone4 gets shot back and is forced hang off the edge of it by MePhone5, where MePhone's phone then promptly falls into the pool of spring water when Adam calls him. MePhone5 then retrieves the "million-dollar suitcase" near the Cliff, and says that MePhone is DVD, and he is Blu-Ray. The cliff appears shortly after in the episode, when MePhone4S fires Taco's last lemon at MePhone5 causing MePhone4, MePhone5, and Bow to fall into the pool of spring water, where the two phones then start electrocuting the water, and cause a massive explosion, which is watched on the top of the Cliff by Paintbrush , Marshmallow, and Baseball. Let 'Er R.I.P. Test Tube and Fan fool MePhone5C and MePhone5S into jumping off this Cliff. MePhone5S asks where MePhone4 is. Test Tube says that he is right by the cliff. They go over to look for MePhone4. MePhone5S has trouble finding him, so he asks MePhone5C for some help. She informs him that "Meeple Maps says to fly straight down." While hovering over the edge of the cliff, MePhone5C falls and bumps into MePhone5S, causing them both to fall into the water. As the MePhones explode, Test Tube comments on how the MePhones seem to get dumber every generation. Trivia *The Cliff is a reference to Total Drama Island, where both shows' first challenges involved jumping off a cliff into a target area. Category:Locations Category:Challenges Category:Challenge Areas Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons